Millennium Court
by PyroRoxie
Summary: What will happen when modern day teens get their hands on the Millennium Items? Will they bring havoc upon the world or will they bring justice for anime freaks everywhere? Whatever happens they will do as they wish and nothing will stop them.
1. Chapter 1

(Jessi Pov)

I sat on the wall outside of school waiting for Yuki. We had plans to discuss. I threw my backpack on to the ground. Finally I saw her as she walked across the school's courtyard toward me. I smirked and lounged back on the bench. She sat beside me and raised an eyebrow. "Well you look extremely happy again today." I chuckled without humor.

"Let's see the preps are at it again," I growled. She sighed sympathetically. "And what did they do this time?" I shrugged. "The usual. You know, bitched at us over our interests. Sometimes I just want to tear out their throats." Yuki nodded, "Now you said you had something to tell me today?" I grinned, "Oh yes I had an idea."

She started rubbing her temples. "God Jessi, your ideas always involve some way to get back at the preps. So what is it this time?" I smiled and handed her the article I had gotten off the internet. "What is this," she asked. "I was looking up the Millennium Items and I came across this, an article that possibly proves the exsisitance of the Millennium Items as a real thing. If we could get them..."

"Then we could take over the world," Yuki said getting my idea. She looked back down at the article. "You know, this might work." I nodded, "Thank you for finally agreeing with one of my ideas." She gave me the oh-come-off-it look. "Most of your ideas are insane! Admit it!" I sighed. She was right. "Now I just have one question. The article says that they might exsist, but in Egypt."

"So?" She rolled her eyes. "How are we gonna get to Egypt?" I smirked, "Well A:we run away from home. B:we I have plane tickets to Egypt." She frowned, "And how did you get those tickets?" I sweatdropped, "Ah...let's see...an elderly couple won't be getting a vacation this year."

"And you don't feel at all bad about this do you?" I pretended to think for a moment. "Nope, not really." She grinned, "Well when do you plan on running away?" I bit my lip, "Well you see the tickets are for tonight at nine o'clock." She nodded. "Well I guess tonight then." I smiled, "Then you're coming?" She nodded. "Yes! Then meet me here at eight 'k?" She grinned and nodded."Alright."

I grabbed up my backpack and ran off to my house. I ignored my parents and went up to my room and began to pack. I knew that I wouldn't regret this. "My god this is gonna be so much fun!" I whispered and fell on my bed.

(Yuki's POV)

I never thought I would see the day when Jessi would get the best idea ever to get back a the preps back. I wanted to be ready and I knew to well that Jessi was going to bite my head off if I was late. I was going to have to get ready and sneak my butt out of the house.

"It's 6" I muttered and I picked up my bag pack. It was going to take me about an hour to get to Jessi house cause I knew far to well that she was going to find a crazy way to get us there. I also wanted to be at least half way there before my parents figured out I was gone.

I opened the window and jumped. I landed safely on my feet and looked back at my window. So how I knew that I was to crazy for my own goo but then I thought 'What the heck! Better to be insane then not to be!' I pulled out my cell and dialed Jessi's number.

"Yes Yuki" I heard Jessi's voice say. "Jessi I'm coming to your house or you can try high jacking a car just like you did thoughs plane tickets" I said. "You know what that's not a bad idea" she said and I could hear the smirk in her voice."Yeah well don't crash anything on your way here" I sighed.

A car pulled up next to me and the window went down. In the seat was Jessi."You knw what I'm not complaining this time cause you're always one step ahead plus it's worth the risk if it means getting them back" I muttered. "Then get your butt in here" she snapped. "Alright" I sighed and jumped car speed off in amazing speed.

"We're going to have a hell of a time" Jessi said. "That the undersatement of the year, so when do you think it's going to take our parents to figure out we're gone" I asked. "I don't know and I don't care" Jessi said."I should have known better than to ask you" I sighed but then smirked afterward. We were going to Egypt and there was nothing in the world that could stop us.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:Forgot to put this last chapter ,but here we go, this fic is done by me and Yukicole02 I am Jessi and she is Yuki if you didn't figure that out. I can't think of anything else I need to say but if i do it'll probably be in the next chapter.

(Jessi Pov)

Amazingly enough I got us to the airport pretty much in one peice. At least we weren't dead and I hadn't knocked over too many mailboxes along the way. We went to the terminals and quickly met up with security. I saw the metal detectors and the newly installed full body scanners. I smirked. "How do you think Pegasus would like one of those things," I muttered to Yuki. She giggled a bit. I turned back to the line. I stuffed all my luggage into the line of stuff going through the metal detectors as did Yuki.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. "Yeah what do you want?" I growled at the fat security guard behind me. He smiled and I wrinkled my nose at his brown teeth and greasy hair. "You've arroused suspision. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me." I raised an eyebrow. "Like hell," I snorted. He frowned, "Well either you come with me to the full body scanner or I give you a pat down." He looked me up and down hungarly. I threw my brown hair down over my chest to obsure his view. "I don't think you'll get to do either."

I looked down at my watch. I could probably pull this off. "Yuki, get ready to run." She hadn't seen what had happened and so didn't know what I was up to, but she also knew better than to question it. The security guard spoke again, "Kid, you don't really have a choice in this." I raised an eyebrow. "Really, wanna bet?" I grabbed his wrists and drove my nails in. While he was distracted by that pain I brought my knee up and kicked him in the balls.

"Let's go!" I called to Yuki as I grabbed my back and took off. She followed quickly after me. The other guards were so distracted by the big man crying like a baby that they almost didn't notice the two kids running away. I grinned. "Worst security ever." But just in case I did knock over a few stands on the way to our flight gate. Yuki shook her head. "Was that necesary?" I grinned, "You know me: make a big bang."

We were in the seats at our gate waiting for our plane to take off shortly after that. We were trying to keep our faces covered so no one would notice us. That worked well enough and we were finally boarded on to our plane to Egypt.

(Yuki's POV)

I was actually suprised that Jessi got us out of there with out getting into jail. We made it to eygpt and the first thing that crossed my mind was 'What next!'

"Jessi what now" I asked. She shruged "I don't know." I stared at her before sighing "You mean you didn't plan ahead that far" she shook her head "Nope and stop complaining I'll think of something"

Every time she says that it makes my skin crawl. Though just like the incedent back home I didn't argue. I just followed her out of the airport. Jessi's ideas were crazy but it got us out of that place in one piece. So if we found a place to stay and some for of transportation with out getting killed that would be great.

Though with Jessi nothing ever goes as hoped. It never does.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessi Pov

I sat on the plane along side Yuki. It was sort of awkward just sitting on plane waiting to get to Egypt in hopes that an anime might, maybe, have come to life. Then even if it had you probably had little chance of even getting on of the Items. Then again even if you did against all odds manage to get to the Items alive the anime clearly stated that if the Item did not choose you then you would die vomiting flames. OK maybe I was a bit of a pessimest, but I would feel really bad if I got us both killed on this fool's errand I had come up with.

I frowned and looked over at Yuki who was currently enjoying the snacks that the airline had provided. I wondered if she was thinking the same things I was. No, she was more positive than I was. I pulled a piece of paper out of my pocket. Yuki looked up. "What's that?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow as she leaned over for a closer look. "It's a map." She sighed heavily. "I can see that. I mean what is it a map of?" I rolled my eyes. "It's a map of where the Millennium Items are suppossedly." Yuki tok a closer look. "Really, it feels like something out of a movie. Like we're treasure hunters or something!" I smirked. "The movie you're looking for is Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark."

She grinned, "Yeah I love that!" I shook my head. Yeah, it was official she wasn't grasping the gravity of the situation. Unless she was like Sojiro Seta from Rurouni Kenshin... I shook my head. I knew that tomarrow we would be landing in Egypt and the hunt would begin. We would be in constant danger, at least it would be fun. I grinned to myself, maybe I should get myself an Idiana Jones fedora.

Yuki's Pov

Sometimes I'd wished I wasn't an anime freak but I'd stop wishing that when I figure out that Jessi was insane. Though when I looked at the map I actually thought this plan was going to work though there might have been one problem with her plan.

"Didn't you say there were seven items" I asked. Jessi shook her head "Yeah so what" I sighed "That means we need five more people or this plan might not work" Jessi tapped her fingure on her seat.

"No I think we just need the items that are right for us" Jessi said. I rolled my eyes."Are you kidding me so we don't want to make them suffer? What happen to that pysco I know and love" Jessi stared at me and gave me the you really think that's what's up look.

"Ok then if that's not it then what is" I snapped "We came all this way and if we are really serious I say we go all the way" She sighed "And you say I don't think anything through. Listen to yourself. For one thing we don't know anyone else and besides we don't need anyone else"

"Fine but that means your crazy plan better work! You know what it will work cause no one wants to see you after a failed plan cause it's not pretty" I said.

Author's Notes:...we would appreciate a review...anytime now...lalala *waiting*...u make us sad


	4. Chapter 4

Jessi Pov

So we arrived in Egypt at 1 in the afternoon the next day. I glanced around suspiciously at the other people bustling around the airport all trying to find out where to go to next. I wondered if anyone the others were here for the Millennium Items as well. I sighed and turned back to Yuki. There was nothing we could do about it now until we knew where to start. "You didn't check anything did you?" She shook her head. I nodded, "Good then let's see if we can find a taxi."

I hailed us a taxi. The man who was driving was an older one. He looked poor and greasy as did most cab drivers. I just hope he wouldn't try to rape us. My killing someone would not bode well on our treasure hunt. Luckily it didn't quite go that far. He just made a few crude comments and dropped us off at a rundown hotel a little ways out of Cairo as I had asked.

Yuki frowned, "Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "There ain't exactly any New York Ritzs around so... Besides now it just looks like we're poor tourists. So if anyone presses that guy for info he won't know anything, and its close enough to where we're going." She sighed and pursed her lips. "And where exactly are we going?" I hiked my backpack up farther on my shoulder. "The dessert."

I started walking past the hotel and out to the hot sun and bleak landscape. I could just picture Yuki crossing her arms and saying, "Yeah, well that's real helpful." I rolled my eyes, "Come on Yuki! I'd like to make some good time before the sun goes down and it's too dark to see a snake about to bite you."

Yuki's Pov

Wandering throught the desert isn't one of my top choices of things to do when I agreed to come here, but hey I wasn't doing it alone. Though I also didn't think she'd actually make us sleep out in the desert, but once again I'm not doing it alone.

Yeah i was talking about my insane friend but when I feel like showing my insanity I sure as hell will. This defiantly would not be the best time for me to do that.

"I can't belive you're making me do this" I complained. Jessi stopped and stared at me. She gave me that look that said 'You've never complained about anything I've done before so why now!'

"Because this is not even on your level of insanity" I said. She smirked "What ever do you mean?" I stomped my foot in the sand."What the hell don't you know there are different kinds of insanity and this goes beyond the insanity you have shown me!"

She ignore me and continuted walking. I let out a huge sigh and followed her.

Author's Notes: Sorry these chapters just seem to keep getting shorter amybe sometime soon well write a real long chapter...dont hold your breath


	5. Chapter 5

Jessi Pov)

I had to admit that this was probably one of my dumbest ideas. We were walking through a scorching hot desert looking for mystical items that we had only heard about in an anime. Yeah I think I need a catscan, but if I got one they'd put me in a loony bin so...

I was breathing hard and sweating. Yuki was behind looking just as bad as I felt. After some time I finally spotted something on the horizon. I think I might have been halucinating. "Hey Yuki, do you see that?" I asked pointing. She looked up and nodded, "Yeah." A few yards in front of us was a well disguised ancient Indiana Jones type temple.

I started runninng toward it Yuki following me. As I arrived at the temple I stepped upon the sandstone my shoes making loud echoes. "So where do we go from here?" Yuki asked. I shrugged looking around at the statues and carvings. "Is this even where the map told you to go?"

I blushed and swallowed. "Well, ah, Yuki," I tossed the paper back to her. "There was never any map." She froze for a minute processing that. "You mean you had us run away from home, go Egypt, and walk around in some random desert hoping that we might maybe find something all because of some random article online that could have been written by anyone! And no map either! We could be anywhere! What the hell makes to think that we're in the right place?"

I spun around slowly to face her. "Because of the Blue Eyes carving." I calmly pointed with my thumb. She followed my gaze and saw the massive dragon on the wall. "Oh, wow." I nodded, "So somewhere around here there should be some sorta switch or something to take us to some freaky Labyrinth below the temple." Yuki rolled her eyes. "This isn't a movie."

My hand slipped over an that looked like the one on all the millennium Items. I accidently pusshed it in and the floor fell out from under us. We rolled down some sanddome. "I stand corrected," Yuki sighed.

(yuki pov)She was right! Why was Jessi right? In front of of lay the maze. The same maze that Yugi and his friends went through. Though I still didn't understand why Jessi always had to be right.

"So you know what to do right" I asked. She shook her head."Just like the Anime left foot in front and no matter what don't move it until you get to the end of the maze" I crossed my arms and muttered "Well your the chatty one today"

She smirked and went first doing excatly as she said and nothing happedned. Though what made me nervous was the fact that if I fall it was all over, but it was the worst time for me to chicken out. I followed Jessi copying her ever movement.

I stumbeled back words and doing a mistake that should have never been done. I fell of the edge and was caght quickly.I heard Jessi giggle. "I told you and if you look down you'll see the shadow realm" I smirked. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Very funny! Now pull me up"

She did as she was told and pulled me the rest of the way toward the end. "Now next time I tell you to do something do it" Jessi muttered. I rolled my eyes and surpressed a rude come back. I quitely followed her and let her say whatever she wanted since she did just save my soul from rotting in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

Jessi Pov

Ok creepy maze and we just got past the hacking statues part. And a bonus: I had pretty much just saved Yuki's live. That meant I had gloating right for at least a year now. Ha! So now according to the manga we had to walk across a bridge of sealed monster tablets that would judge our souls. I wondered if they would count my intense haterd of people mainly preps against me. I hope not or my changes of sucess just plummeted to about the range of Justin Beiber growing balls. Which was flat out none.

Yuki and I ran ahead until we got to that part. We were about to cross when we heard a rustling behind us. We spun around and I tore my gun out of my backpack and pointed it in the general direction of the noise. "Where did you get that?" Yuki asked. I shrugged and grunted. She sighed, "You little thief!" I smirked, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Finally a figure came out of the shadows. We saw that it was a boy about our age, maybe a year older with blonde hair coming out of the darkness. He stretched his arms. "I had to search all day to get here then go through that torturous maze. I had to lay down and take a nap." He flashed a brillant white smile at us. We looked at him with looks of disbelief.

Was this guy for real? I wasn't sure if he was crazy or gay... I shook my head. "Let's go," I muttered to Yuki. "Hey, I'm Jack. I'll go with you!" I gritted my teeth. I felt like reading him a warning that if he followed us I would not be responsible for my actions. I stepped on to the first monster stone. I took a breath. If I died now it would really suck. I didn't die on the first one. I hope that was a good sign. I beckoned the others to come.

Yuki's Pov

So the boy's name was Jack. It was an ok name but if I had to give him a proper look he closely resembles an idoit. I took me a second but figured it out. He was a lot like Joey. Yeah you know Joey Wheeler and the the funny thing was he kind of acted like him too.

I walked over the tablets and stood next to Jessi who was smirking. We had made it alive but knowing our luck even if we had encountered a bunch of monster or robbers we still would have made it.I mean let's think about it Jessi beat up a security gaurd, then lead us through the empty desert, and then got us to this place so yeah we're either extremly lucky or really just that good.

Though I'm not like any of those other weirdos where I say destiny brought me to this place cause heck Justin Beiber would say that destiny made him famous and that would be a lie. Anyway I was really happy because one we had finally made it and two ther was actually a point to all this maddness. So why do I feel like the maddness was only begining.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessi Pov

Yeah so it did end up that Jack came along with us. He never shut up! I had to resist the urge to strangle him. It was rather difficult. When we finally made it across the bridge there was a large treasure room. It reminded me of National Treasure only of all Pharaoh stuff and not quite that ridiculus. Yuki and Jack were awed by all the treasure. They ran around trying to pick out the thing worth the most money on ebay.

I didn't have time to look at all the treasure. I was happy that I was unlike other girls in the way that shiny things did not appeal to me in the least. I was on a mission. If that article had sent to Egypt to search for the Millennium Items and all we got was normal treasure I would be **. Oh well at least we would be rich. That was something right...

I kept walking toward the back of the chamber of treasure. I saw a stone with a Millenium Symbol above it and on the stone was engraved paragraph in ancient hieroglyphs. I rolled my eyes. I knew I should have taken How to Read Lauguages that have been Dead for like ever in school. So in my brilliantness I just stood there staring at the words hoping that maybe I'd be able to read them if I stared long enough.

"Those who have ventured this far and think to continue on this quest of yours be warned that behind this wall is great power. However this power is not for the faint of heart for the misery it caused to those who have been laid to rest in the chamber beyond. Remember you have been forwarned." I turned around quickly to see Jack standing behind me. Yuki was looking at him just as quizzically as I was. He shrugged "That's what it says." I smiled. He might be as useless as I had orginally thought.

"So now all we need to do now is get past this door," I muttered to myself. By now Yuki was over beside us watching me work. "How do plan to do that?" she asked. I reviewed what Jack had said the passage on the wall had said searching for a clue. It would really suck if we had made it this far and didn't get to finish. I thoughtfully ran my finger over the eye above the heiroglyphs. Suddenly visions of burning villages stained with blood and littered with the bodies of dead people filled my mind.

I dropped from the Millennium Symbol breathing heavily. Yuki was kneeling beside me and Jack was looking at me with concern. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked. I shook my head, "Nothing." I glanced back at the door and saw that it was gone. I frowned. How the hell...I retraced my steps. Maybe the Symbol and its images had unlocked the door for me.

I walked through the door. I heard Yuki gasp. "Jessi! Jessi! Damn it! Answer me!" she cried. I yelled back from across the door, "Can't you see me?" Yuki gave what she assumed the wall a withering look. I nodded,"Right. Just touch the Millennium Symbol and watch the images it brings and the door should disappear." I instructed and waited for them to join me.

Yuki's POV

I had to watch the images that the eye showed me. I had a weird feeling about doing this then agian I wouldn't want to leave Jessi alone with Joey's twin so I did as I was told.

When I touched it I could see the pictures of a huge monster. It looked exactly like Blue Eyes. I didn't know if it was the coolness of seeing an actual Blue Eyes didn't make me drop my hand from the eye or the fact that I was scared too. Under that I saw a dead body. it was two sprawled for me to make it out but I could see the blood leaking out which made my eyes widen in fear. I could hear another thing. A quite sob that soon turned into a painful cry, but then that all stopped and I soon found myself with Jessi.

"So what did you see" Jessi asked. I smiled "I saw a huge Blue Eyes!" Jessi smirked, "Like as big as the tablet we saw on our way in" I shook my head "No this one was bigger!"

Jack came through next and I really hopping he would stay on the other side and take his worth in gold, but I never get what I hope for now do I. Jessi walked off not even bothering to tell me what she saw.

It made me wonder if what she saw was really painful cause I knew too well that we weren't going to be shown the same thing. I just didn't tell Jessi everything cause if I didn't tell her a little bit that would be trouble for me and then I'd have to use Jack as a human shield since well Jessi already doesn't like him.

Though now more than ever I wanted to know more than ever what that meant and wondering what Jessi saw wasn't getting me any where, but now we were even closer to our goal and who knows we might actually get to use Jack to benifit our own game


	8. Chapter 8

Jessi Pov

Ok so we did manage to find our way into the room and now all we had to do was find the Millennium Items which wasn't exactly hard seeing as they were all resting in the Millennium Stone across a chasm of burning lava. Oh well that didn't seem like it was too bad. It was fricking lava! My god! Where the hell did ancient Egyptians get lava! Ok, I took a deep breath to calm myself which worked wonderfully until Jack ruined it. Actually I lied I was never calm I was still being all pissy about the whole situation but Jack just made it worse.

"Lava! This is bad right? What are we going to do? Jessi, you have a plan right?" he started spazzing. I glared at him. "Hey, wait how do you know my name. I didn't tell you did I?" He shook his head, "I heard Yuki call you Jessi." I rolled my eyes and went back to ignoring him. "So any ideas on how to get over this thing?" he pestered. I turned to him, "Ya, maybe we should throw you into the lava as an offering and it will let the competent ones of us cross."

He gulped. Yuki placed her hands on each of our shoulders. "Ok guys, time to be at least a bit rational." I groaned and turned toward the lava. "Let's hope that this is an optical illusion" I muttered. Yuki frowned, "Why?" I smirked with a crazy look in my eyes. "Because of this," I said as I jummped across the chasm. I heard both Yuki and Jack cry out. I landed with one hand clinging to the edge. I grunted as I pulled myself up.

I looked up at the Millennium Stone. I heard someone jump. "Jessi!" Yuki cried out. I spun and caught her hand as her footslipped on the rock. I let her hang for a second. "This is the second time today I've saved your ** today." She narrowed her eyes, "Hahahaha, now pull me up!" I did as she said. Next Jack jumped. I was very tempted to let him fall, but I'm not totally cold hearted...well mostly. So I did end up catching him, which was sorta awkward, but I'm not gonna go into that.

I turned to the Millennium Stone. I walked over to it as if drawn by some invisble force while the other hung back. My hand extended to the Millennium Ring that was positioned at the center of the stone. I took it out of the stone. I knew now as soon as I slipped it on it would judge me. I would gain its power or die vomiting flames. I placed it around my neck. Yuki let out a small cry as I began to glow a bright red. Then it disolved away. I had been accepted.

So today I've given Jessi two years worth of braging rights and I also had no idea how to get them taken back but that was beyond the point. The point was...the...point...was that Jessi had been choosen to weild the ring. Did you hear me? The ring!

Though now that it crossed my mind. Jessi is kind of pysco. I could actually see in her eyes. She wanted to drop Jack when she caught him. Trust me I want to see him sizzle and burn as much as she did.

When I walked up to Jessi I found not only my gaze but my hand reahing out toward the Millennium Rod. I place my fingers around the Rod and slowly pulled it out of the stone.

Unlike Jessi as soon as I looked at the eye increasted in the Rood it glowed. I heard Jack give out a loud gasp but Jessi didn't do or say anthing. Then it stopped and I gave off a big smirk to both Jessi and Jack.

Jessi only smirked back and walked away from the stone. She sat down and I did the same settling down next to her. The only reason she was still here probabaly was not to wait for that dumb ass Jack but to figure out a way to get our buts out of here or figure out a way to take the other items without getting her pysco butt killed in an untimely manner.

Though Jessi isn't stupid or normal enough to get herself killed without putting up one hell of a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

(Jessi Pov)

I was about to turn and leave when Jack strode past me to the Millennium Stone. I turned and crossed my arms over my chest with a slight smirk. Yuki looked at me questioning expression. "What's got you so happy?" she asked. I grinned ferally, "I just wanna see the idiot get torched." She looked toward Jack with concern. "You don't think he'll be accepted?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, if i were the Millennium Items I wouldn't even let him touch me. I'd just make like a blow torch and burn him to charcoal." Yuki made a strangled noise, "You really are too kind." I smirked at her both now turned to watch Jack as he approached the Millennium Stone. He looked it over for a moment. Then he extended his hand slowly and wavering slightly. I looked toward the item he was choosing to have torch him. He chose the Millennium Eye at the top of the statue.

I raised an eyebrow. I thought you needed to be gay to weild the Millennium Eye(Pegasus, Aknodden), but who knows he might be bi...I watched intently as he took the eye out of its place and tore out his own eye with much whimpering and crying. "I wanted to do that," I murmured to myself. Jack pushed the Millennium Eye into his now empty socket.I waited for the ** to be torched outta him but it didn't happen. Instead there was the Millennium glow about him. The Eye had accepted him...

(Yuki's POV)

"We were the luckiest people in the world." Jack said and ran up to us.

That was the worst thing he had ever said since that was streching the truth. The truth was me and Jessi were unlucky since he was still alive but that was besides the point. The point was that the easy part was over. Now we had to get our asses out of here and back to the world of the living.

But once again I said that was the hard part.

Author's Notes:sorry this was so short I was in yet another play so we had no time to converse...


End file.
